solaris_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwain Zarola
Dwain Zarola is a young man from an alternate universe who ended up in this one through a Dimensional Tear. He ended up in an area of space near the border of the Imperium of Man and the territory of a Necron Overlord. Origin Born in another world, Dwain Zarola is one of those unfortunates who ended up brought into this world through a Dimensional Tear. He ended up in a region of space where the Imperium of Man and the Necrons, led by one of their Overlords, fought for supremacy. While exploring the region, Dwain discovered his biology was changed, to be near that to the Zerg. He also had psionics similar to those of the Zerg as well, giving him a level of power that allowed him to defend himself for the next year or so, until he was able to train up his physical abilities, using an Imperial Guard Sniper Rifle he'd discovered. During this time, he'd began being attacked by Necron Wraiths and had to defend himself from them. One of these events, however, led him to his first non-hostile encounter in this universe: an Eldar Outcast Ranger, by the name of Isebrae. Isebrae was somewhat distant from him, but eventually, when she mentioned the Necron Overlord and the fact she was sent to destroy it (and revealing it to have sent the Wraiths after Dwain), she begrudgingly let Dwain come with her on her search for the entity. However, she soon revealed her ship, which was, to Dwain's shock, a Sith Empire X-70B Phantom, modified with Eldar technology. From the vessel, which actually retained the original's Hyperdrive, not requiring the Warp for transit (a fact Isebrae seems to take with pride), the duo kept searching and chasing their target. Eventually, they found it, but it was revealed it was holed up in a stronghold, guarded by its best troops, meaning the duo would have to watch the stronghold and wait for an opening. During that time, the duo got to know each other, and the metaphorical distance Isebrae kept from Dwain slowly began to shrink. Eventually, a strike force sent by the Imperium of Man's Space Marines Iron Hands Chapter attacked the stronghold of the Necron Overlord Isebrae and Dwain had been hunting, and, taking advantage of the situation, the two struck the Overlord's Command Barge. While the drivers were destroyed quickly, the duo were forced to close in to fight the Overlord. During the battle, the Overlord's Warscythe sliced off Dwain's right arm, leaving him momentarily out of the fight, as his Zerg regeneration fought to regenerate the arm, but due to the nature of the Warscythe's energies, failed. However, he gain a second wind, and, using his Psionic Abilities, struck back in time to save Isebrae, when she was wounded by the Necron Overlord. Dwain's Psionic Powers, which were much unlike anything the Necron have ever encountered, even the Warp-Based Psychic Powers used by the Eldar, Humans, and Daemons, Dwain overpowered the Overlord, causing it severe damage. However, this excessive use of power caused Dwain to wear out and fall unconscious. However, the damage to the Overlord was such that Isebrae was able to kill it off, for real. Noticing Dwain's condition, Isebrae took control of the Command Barge, and set it to leave the battlefield, the barge lifting off in time for some of the Iron Hands to arrive, with them able to watch as an Eldar set the barge to retreat, the dead Overlord and a wounded human aboard. After the barge fled for a time and shut off of its own accord (with Isebrae only having been lucky to be able to get it to flee), she tried to help Dwain, but couldn't do much of anything, until they were found by Talus Lofn, an Enginseer who was banished from the Imperium during that battle for messing with Necron Technology. Against her instincts, she asked Talus to help her, due to Dwain's injuries. After some time, Talus used his gear to remove the Overlord's arm from the rest of the Necron's body, and, after some doing, managed to attach it to where Dwain's right arm once was. Not long afterwards, Dwain woke up. Once he recovered, the now-trio moved to get to Isebrae's ship, only to encounter a force of Necrons between them and the ship...only to, to their shock, have the Necrons NOT attack the group. Talus realized, and told the other 2, that the Necrons must be sensing Dwain's new arm...and recognizing him as their new Overlord. Dwain ordered the Necron to load up in their own ships and escape the planet, and head to a Tomb World beyond the area of conflict, before ordering them to signal him, Isebrae, and Talus with their new location. Then, the group boarded Isebrae's modified X-70B Phantom and left the world, and waited until Dwain's Necron signaled him. Personality Dwain's Favorite Songs (If applicable) Abilities Due to some unknown factor of his transition to this universe, Dwain was given powerful psionic abilities. When he and Isebrae killed the Necron Overlord they'd been hunting, and Dwain was severely wounded, his right arm, which was destroyed in the fight, was replaced with the Necron Overlord's, which had the side-effect of allowing Dwain to control Necron. With his Zerg biology, he also has impressive regenerative capabilities to the point where he doesn't age. However, he's wired in a way that he's disconnected from the Zerg Hive Mind. Gallery Dwain Zarola Dwain's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Warhound8.jpg|Modified Warhound Titan Jordas Fightercraft (If applicable) Starships Battle-barge.jpg|PCH Lephantis Trivia